


In This With You One Hundred Percent

by danrdarrenc



Series: Imagine Your OTP [2]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP in bed after a fight, facing away from each other. They both begin to feel guilty about the quarrel, and roll over to apologize… at the same time. They do it so abruptly that they bump their heads together. After being dazed for a few moments, they giggle and kiss, twining their legs together and snuggling. They quietly murmur their apologies and endearments to each other until they fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This With You One Hundred Percent

They hadn’t meant for it to happen, really. Hadn’t meant for the fight to get so bad.

Figuring out schedules for taking care of Ari without Gabi had gotten overwhelming and stressful lately, what with Sonny needing to pull extra shifts at work because of the appearance of Ben’s father in town and with Will having to go into school more often than usual to talk to his advisor about his book.   
Will had had a meeting planned for this morning and Sonny had had a shift scheduled for the same time, both of them getting their signals crossed and thinking the other would be home to watch Arianna. When they realized they were leaving the apartment at the same time, they frantically tried to call family members to babysit but everyone seemed busier than usual, and no one could cover.

It had started calmly enough, with them trying to figure out who could miss their plans more easily, but then Will started getting agitated, saying his professor gets booked up quickly, and Sonny retorted that if he didn’t go in, they’d lose income. The argument had escalated rapidly, to the point where they were shouting at each other, and Sonny had stormed out, “She’s your daughter. You take care of her!” the last words out of his mouth before he slammed the door shut.

They hadn’t spoken to each other all day after that, not even a text from Sonny asking if Will needed anything before he came home. All through dinner they were silent, both still seething from the morning’s fight, and Will ended up reading a book in their bedroom while Sonny watched the end of one of the World Cup matches by himself. 

So now they were laying in bed, as far apart as possible, their backs to each other, and neither able to fall asleep; ever since they had started dating almost two years ago they could never go to sleep mad at each other.

Swallowing his pride, Will flipped himself over onto his other side to face Sonny…only to end up smashing his nose against Sonny’s. Sonny had had the same idea and turned around at the same time. They pulled their heads back slightly so they could look at each other and then started giggling simultaneously.

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked, his voice shaky with laughter. 

Will nodded and gingerly leaned forward to press his lips lightly against Sonny’s. Sonny “Mmmph”ed, deepened the kiss, and slid his arm around Will’s waist to pull him closer so that their chests were flush with each other. 

When they broke apart, Will snuggled even closer, shifting his head half onto Sonny’s pillow and half onto Sonny’s shoulder, and twining their legs together under the covers.

"I’m sorry about this morning," Will said. "I didn’t mean for it to sound like my book is more important than the club."

"I know. And I’m really sorry for making it sound like I don’t want to take care of Ari. You know I do. I’m in this with you one hundred percent."

"I know." Will dropped a soft little kiss onto Sonny’s shoulder. "We just have to communicate better about our schedules."

"MmmHmm," Sonny agreed through a yawn. 

"I love you," Will mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Love you too," Sonny muttered, and they were both fast asleep within seconds.


End file.
